Which One : Three or One
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: Libur musim panas kali ini, Ichigo akan diuji oleh tiga orang beridentik sama. Siapakah mereka? Dan kenapa Ichigo merasa ujian kali ini terasa sangat berat? # IchiHitsu. Shounen-ai # Request Kaitou Sakuya # Fic terakhir sebelum Hiatus. Enjoy!


Disclaimer : **Bleach © Tite Kubo **

Rate : **T **

Genre(s) : _Humor, Romance_

Pairing(s) : **Ichigo x Hitsugaya **

_**Warning(s) : Semi—Canon, Slash, Shounen-ai, Fluff, Out Of Characters, Typo(s). Don't like don't read!**_

**Summary :** Libur musim panas kali ini, Ichigo akan diuji oleh tiga orang beridentik sama. Siapakah mereka? Dan kenapa Ichigo merasa ujian kali ini terasa sangat berat?

**.**

Sebuah permintaan dari **Kaitou Sakuya**. _Gomen_, karena _request_-mu baru ku buatkan sekarang.

Terinspirasi dari _**doujinshi Bleach – Tripleberry Au Lait**_**.**

Dan juga ini sebagai fic terakhir aku sebelum _hiatus_ sampai bulan depan. _Enjoy!_ :D

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Harusnya Ichigo tersenyum bahagia karena pada libur musim panas tahun ini rumahnya dikunjungi oleh Kapten divisi 10—yang sudah setahun menjalin hubungan dengannya sebagai 'kekasih'. Harusnya seperti itu, kalau saja—<p>

"Kurosaki, siapa yang menyuruhmu berhenti mengipasiku?" Ichigo mengerakkan kipas di tangannya. Kembali mengipasi Kapten mungil itu dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Kurosaki, aku butuh pijatan di bagian betis. Bisakah kamu mem—ban—tu—ku..."

_Glek_. Ichigo menelan ludah susah payah. Nada menggoda yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu jelas saja membuatnya nyaris kehilangan kendali diri.

"Kurosaki~ boleh aku bermain dengan boneka ini?"

Ichigo nyaris saja menerjang Kapten mungil—yang sedang memainkan boneka singa kuning, Kon, dengan muka polosnya—itu kalau saja sebuah cubitan keras tidak mampir di pinggangnya. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu memekik tertahan sambil menoleh ke pelaku yang sudah mencubitinya.

"Aku bisa melakukan yang lebih sakit dari itu jika kamu melakukan yang macam-macam, Kurosaki." Sepasang mata hijau _zambrud_ itu melotot tajam ke arahnya—dengan satu tangan yang terangkat di udara, siap mencubiti Ichigo kapanpun.

Ichigo hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Susahnya punya kekasih seperti ini.

"Cepat kipasi aku! Lakukan atau kamu mati!" ancam Kapten mungil itu, jelas tidak sedang bercanda.

**.**

**.**

**Which One : Three or One**

**©Jeanne-jaques San**

**.**

**.**

Ichigo tidak benci dengan segala ujian. Waktu kecil dulu, dia sudah diuji dengan kehilangan ibunya, Masaki Kurosaki. Itu memang ujian berat. Tapi ia bisa melewatinya seiring waktu dan juga berkat Isshin—jengot—itu. Begitu dirinya diuji karena kehilangan kekuatan _shinigami_nya. Urahara bersedia membantunya untuk mengembalikan kekuatan _shinigami_nya—meski dengan latihan _ekstrem_ dan juga sedikit konyol. Pada akhirnya Ichigo bisa melewatinya dan mendapatkan kembali kekuatan shinigaminya. Semua ujian yang datang menghampirinya selalu dilewatinya. Meski selalu ada pengorbanan dan luka.

Namun... Kali ini ujian yang datang menghampiri Ichigo bisa dibilang, terlalu sulit. Sangat-sangat sulit. Lebih sulit dari semua ujian-ujian yang sudah pernah dilewatinya. Oke, ini mendramatisir.

Ichigo baru sadar. Seharusnya tadi dia ikut saja bersama Isshin dan kedua adik perempuannya untuk berlibur musim panas di hotel yang sudah di _booking_ Isshin sejak minggu lalu. Si jenggot itu memang suka cuti dari pekerjaannya—untuk berlibur bersama ketiga anaknya. Tidak peduli meski ada orang sekarat di rumah sakit yang membutuhkannya. Oh sudahlah, kenapa malah ngomongin tu jenggot?

Intinya sekarang Ichigo tengah diuji oleh keadaan yang membuatnya harus menahan diri dari sosok Hitsugaya Toushiro. Tapi sebelum itu, Ichigo ini termasuk cowok hebat lho karena bisa meluluhkan hati beku Hitsugaya, hingga menjadi kekasihnya. Mau tahu caranya? Gampang. Tinggal di goda dengan kata-kata manis—yang didapatinya dari si jengot itu—dan lakukan di tempat sepi, karena Hitsugaya lebih suka digoda di tempat sepi ketimbang tempat ramai. Hey! Jangan remehkan cara di atas itu. Meski cara itu sederhana—dan terkesan jadul banget—tapi sudah pernah dicoba Ichigo, dan 100% berhasil! Buktinya Kapten mungil itu bersedia di pegang-pegang oleh Ichigo, asalkan Kapten mungil itu sudah dibutakan oleh napsu.

Oke, oke, lupakan itu. Ini bukan saatnya mengingat hal mesum itu. Meski sekarang Ichigo ngiler sendirinya mengingatnya.

"Kurosaki..." Ichigo tersadar dari lamunan—dan ngilernya. Kedua matanya langsung menatap Hitsugaya. "Ya, Toushi—Adauw!" Ichigo meringis kesakitan. Lagi-lagi sebuah cubitan mampir di tubuhnya. Kali ini lengan kirinya yang jadi korban. "Kenapa sih?" tanya Ichigo sambil mengelus bekas cubitan di lengannya.

"Jangan menjawab panggilan itu!" desis Hitsugaya dengan raut wajah jengkel. Ichigo tercengang sejenak. "Jangan pernah menjawab panggilan itu. Kau mengerti?" lanjut Hitsugaya lagi. Kali ini dengan penuh penekanan. Tak lupa tangan kanan yang terangkat siap mencubit Ichigo. Melihat hal itu, Ichigo lebih suka dihadiahi _deathglare_ ketimbang cubitan yang membuat dirinya bakal biru-biru nantinya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak menjawab kalau orang yang memanggilku sosoknya 100 persen mirip denganmu, Toushiro!" seru Ichigo akhirnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sosok yang duduk tidak jauh darinya. Sosok yang ditunjuk-tunjuk itu tersenyum menggoda sambil mengedipkan satu matanya.

Hitsugaya mendengus, "Setidaknya kamu bisa membedakan mana aku yang asli, 'kan! Dia itu hanya _gigai_ buatan Urahara!"

"Tidak ada bedanya Toushiro," Ichigo menghela napas sejenak, "kalian itu mirip! Rambut mirip. Muka mirip. Suara mirip. Pe—baju kalian juga mirip!" kata Ichigo. Nyaris saja tadi dia mengatakan pendek.

Hitsugaya merengut kesal. Tapi apa yang di katakan Ichigo memang benar. Ini gara-gara Urahara. Kalau saja tadi dia tidak mengunjungi rumah Urahara, dirinya tidak akan jadi tikus percobaan. Awalnya Hitsugaya tidak curiga karena Urahara hanya memintanya untuk menyalurkan sedikit _reiatsu_ ke dua _gigai_ yang mirip dengan dirinya. Dan ternyata setelah itu Hitsugaya menyesali tindakannya. Dua _gigai_ itu adalah produk baru yang dirancang Urahara agar bisa membantunya dalam tugas. Tapi tetap saja Hitsugaya menolak—dan sempat memarahi Urahara. Memang sih kedua _gigai_ itu persis dengan dirinya, tapiii... Sifatnya berbeda jauh dengan Hitsugaya. _Gigai_ yang satu sifatnya terlalu polos. Polosnya itu seperti anak kecil yang berumur 5 tahun. Sedangkan _gigai_ yang satu sifatnya benar-benar membuat Hitsugaya geram. Gimana nggak geram coba kalau _gigai_ yang satu itu sifatnya persis wanita penggoda. Berhubung _gigai_ itu ber-_gender_ cowok. Jadi diganti saja lelaki penggoda.

"Sifat kedua _gigai_ itu adalah perwujudan dari dirimu lho," kata Urahara saat itu. Hitsugaya hampir saja memotong-motong Urahara dengan pedang Hyourinmarunya—mumpung sudah lama juga nggak bertarung—kalau saja saat itu Yoruichi tidak melarikan dirinya ke rumah Ichigo dengan langkah _shunpo_. Belum sampai lima menit Hitsugaya di dorong ke dalam kamar Ichigo, Yoruichi sudah kembali dengan membawa dua gigai sialan itu. Membuat Ichigo yang saat itu tengah asyik mem-_bullying_ Kon, langsung mematung di atas tempat tidurnya, karena ada tiga sosok Hitsugaya di dalam kamarnya.

"Kurosaki~"

"Ya~" tanpa sadar Ichigo kembali menjawab panggilan itu. Kali ini yang memanggilnya _gigai_ Hitsugaya yang sifatnya polos. Dan setelah itu sebuah cubitan kembali didapati Ichigo.

"Toushiro sakit," ucap Ichigo dengan raut wajah yang dibuat sangat kesakitan. Hitsugaya mencibir.

"Halah! Baru dicubit segitu saja kamu sudah lembek!"

Rasanya Ichigo ingin menangis. Hitsugaya tidak sadar ya kalau tubuhnya sudah biru-biru karena dicubit terus.

"Setidaknya bikin sesuatu yang berbeda ke dua _gigai_ yang serupa dengan dirimu itu agar aku bisa sedikit membedakannya," kata Ichigo.

Hitsugaya mengangguk. Kemudian menatap dua _gigai_ yang mirip dengan dirinya itu. "Kalian berdua. Cepat lepaskan _haori_ yang kalian berdua pakai itu!" seru Hitsugaya dengan nada suara memerintah. _Gigai_ yang bersifat polos langsung mengangguk. Kemudian melepaskan _haori_ yang dipakainya. "Kamu juga!" Hitsugaya melotot tajam ke arah _gigai_ yang hobi menggoda Ichigo itu.

"Untuk apa dilepas?" tanya _gigai_ penggoda itu, tidak terima. "Kau—" Hitsugaya menahan geram. "Cepat lepas! Jangan banyak tanya!"

"Gimana yaaa—" _Gigai_ penggoda itu bersikap seolah-olah tidak tahu cara melepaskan _haori_ yang dipakainya. Kedua matanya menatap Ichigo. "Kurosaki... Maukah kamu membantuku membuka _haori_ ini?"

Sekali lagi. Nyaris saja Ichigo menerjang _gigai_ penggoda itu kalau saja Hitsugaya tidak memukulnya dengan bantal tepat di muka. Ichigo menghela napas lega. Ya—setidaknya kali ini tidak ada cubitan yang melayang di tubuhnya. Meski agak sakit juga di pukul dengan bantal.

"Cepat buka _haori_mu itu! Sekarang!" kata Hitsugaya dengan suara meninggi. Kedua matanya berkilat tajam.

_Gigai_ penggoda itu cemberut. Kemudian dengan setengah malas dilepaskan _haori_nya.

Hitsugaya kembali menatap pemuda berambut _orange_ di sampingnya. "Sekarang kamu sudah bisa membedakan mana aku dan dua _gigai_ itu 'kan, Kurosaki?" Ichigo mengangguk. Sebenarnya—kalau boleh jujur—dia bisa kok membedakan mana Hitsugaya yang asli dan dua _gigai_ itu, tanpa perlu melepaskan _haori_ mereka. Hanya saja _feeling_nya sudah tidak enak. Karena bisa saja nanti dua _gigai_ itu berpura-pura jadi Hitsugaya yang asli. Dan ternyata—

Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba kedua _gigai_ itu menarik Hitsugaya dengan paksa ke luar kamar. Hitsugaya tercengang sejenak sebelum bibirnya berseru ke arah kedua _gigai_ itu untuk melepaskan cengkraman mereka. Namun sayang kedua _gigai_ itu sudah berhasil membawanya ke luar kamar. Ichigo yang melihat itu hanya bisa duduk diam di atas tempat tidurnya. Tidak tahu kenapa dia lebih suka menonton aksi tarik-menarik paksa tadi ketimbang bertindak.

Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamarnya terbuka dari luar dan kembali tertutup dari dalam. Sosok Hitsugaya melangkah mendekatinya. Ichigo menyipitkan kedua matanya. Ada yang berbeda. Kemana _haori_ yang di pakai Hitsugaya?

"Toushiro, mana _haori_mu? Kau Toushiro yang palsu ya?" selidik Ichigo. Kedua matanya turun naik dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Meneliti Kapten mungil di depannya.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara, Kurosaki! Aku yang asli! _Haori_ku dilepas paksa oleh dua _gigai_ itu," dengus Hitsugaya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Owh—" Ichigo mengangguk. Tidak curiga. Nada bicara tadi sudah membuktikan bahwa yang di depannya ini Hitsugaya Toushiro yang asli.

Hitsugaya melompat ke atas tempat tidur Ichigo—lebih tepatnya di samping Ichigo. Memungungi pemuda berambut _orange_ itu.

"Cepat kipasi aku. Aku kepanasan gara-gara dua _gigai_ itu!" perintah Hitsugaya. Membuat Ichigo secepat kilat menyambar kipas di sampingnya dan mulai mengipasi Kapten mungilnya itu. Mencegah sebelum dirinya diberi cubitan lagi kalau tidak melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Hitsugaya. Ichigo hanya bisa merutuk dalam hati karena listrik rumahnya yang padam sejak dua jam tadi. Berkat listrik padam ini dia jadi tidak bisa menyalakan ac di dalam kamarnya. Ichigo tidak terlalu mempersalahkan listrik yang padam sih. Karena dia biasa-biasa saja dengan udara sepanas ini di kotanya. Bagi dia biasa-biasa saja. Tapi bagi Hitsugaya? Kapten mungil ini mana mungkin tahan dengan panas.

"Terus... Kemana dua _gigai_ itu?" tanya Ichigo. Agak heran.

"Aku sekap di kamar kedua adikmu," jawab Hitsugaya tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Ichigo hanya ber-oh.

"_Nii-san_...!" suara cempreng itu membuat Hitsugaya dan Ichigo menoleh. Sebuah boneka singa kuning—yang baru sadar dari pingsannya, karena sejak tadi dimainkan oleh _gigai_ Hitsugaya yang bersifat polos itu—tiba-tiba melompat ke arah Hitsugaya. Tepat sebelum boneka singa mesum itu nemplok di dada Hitsugaya, dengan cepat Hitsugaya mencengkramnya di leher. Kon tercekat di perlakukan seperti itu. Detik berikutnya tubuhnya sudah di lempar ke luar jendela kamar.

_Brak! Cklek!_

Hitsugaya langsung menutup jendela kamar Ichigo dan menguncinya. Ichigo yang melihat itu hanya bisa terdiam sesaat sebelum bertanya, "Kenapa ditutup? Bukannya nanti kamu akan kepanasan, Toushiro?"

Hitsugaya menoleh ke belakang, "Lebih baik seperti itu daripada di ganggu boneka singa kuning mesum itu." Ichigo hanya bisa ber-oh lagi. "Lagipula—" dengan tiba-tiba Hitsugaya mendorong Ichigo hingga jatuh tertidur. Membuat Ichigo sedikit tersentak. Tidak menyangka. "—Lagipula... Kita bisa berduaan tanpa ada gangguan."

Ichigo menelan ludah susah payah. Tanpa sadar ia menahan napas begitu Hitsugaya mengerling nakal ke arahnya. Ichigo tahu. Hitsugaya itu lebih suka bersikap manja padanya jika hanya berdua. Oh, jangan lupa. Hitsugaya juga bisa 'nakal' di depan Ichigo.

Jari-jari lentik Hitsugaya berjalan di atas dada Ichigo. Ichigo diam menunggu—dengan napas ditahan. Jari-jari Hitsugaya berhenti di kancing paling atas. Ichigo sangat bersyukur dalam hati karena dirinya memakai kemeja. Wuhuuu... Dia tidak sabar menanti servis Hitsugaya. Perlahan jari-jari itu mulai melepaskan kancing kemeja. Kedua mata hijau _zambrud_nya menatap lurus ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo balas menatap tanpa berkedip. Sepasang matanya seperti terkunci oleh sepasang mata hijau _zambrud_ itu.

"Kurosaki..." suara itu terdengar mendesah plus menggoda. Ichigo berusaha menahan diri. Sedikit lagi. Lebih baik berpura-pura tidak bereaksi dengan panggilan itu dulu.

Kancing kemeja Ichigo sudah terbuka sampai yang ke tiga. Atmosfer di kamar juga sudah berubah ke arah berbahaya. Hitsugaya menyisakan dua kancing paling bawah. Sekarang telapak tangannya mulai meraba-raba dada bidang Ichigo.

Ichigo terdiam. Hatinya berbisik kalau sosok di depannya ini bukan Hitsugaya. Toushiro mana mungkin meraba-raba tubuhnya lebih dulu, sebelum dirinya diraba. Ichigo menyeringai dalam hati. Jelas ini bukan Toushiro. Ini pasti gigai penggoda itu. Tak apalah. Ichigo sangat tidak keberatan kalau yang meraba-raba tubuhnya orangnya mirip seperti Hitsugaya. Identik malah!

"Kurosaki..."

Hampir. Ichigo hampir kehilangan kendali diri. 95% isi pikirannya sudah berfantasi liar. 5% isi pikirannya masih suci. Tinggal sedikit lagi akan mencapai pikiran kotor seluruhnya. Oh, ayolaaaaah...

Perlahan sosok mungil yang duduk manis di atas tubuh Ichigo menunduk. Mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Ichigo. Jarak wajah yang hanya berkisar lima senti itu membuat keduanya bisa merasakan deru napas hangat masing-masing. Ichigo tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah sosok mungil itu perlahan memejamkan matanya dan kembali mendekatkan bibirnya. Dan—

**BRAAAK!**

Suara pintu kamar yang dibanting keras dari luar. Serta—

"KUROSAKIIIII...!"

—Teriakan membahana Hitsugaya Toushiro—yang ASLI.

Refleks Ichigo menjauhkan sosok mungil di atasnya. Dan menatap Kapten mungil itu. Ada apa? Ada apa? Ada kebakaran ya? Eh, salah. Sayang sekali karena dirinya tidak mendapat ciuman manis dari _gigai_ penggoda itu.

Sial! Rutuk Ichigo dalam hati. Mau menyalahkan Hitsugaya yang asli takut kena cubitan lagi—atau mungkin bakal dapat lebih dari cubitan. Mau menyalahkan authornya tapi disini dia hanya menjalankan perannya—yang lumayan menyedihkan dan mengasyikan.

"Kurosakiiiii..." Sepasang mata Hitsugaya menatap tajam ke arah Ichigo. Ichigo bergidik. Merasa cubitan masih lebih baik daripada di beri _deathglare_ sesadis itu. Dasar plin-plan. Tadi di awal katanya lebih suka _deathglare_ ketimbang cubitan.

"Tunggu, Toushiro. Aku beneran tidak tahu kalau kamu yang palsu mana. Suwer!" Ichigo berusaha membela diri. Padahal sejak awal dia sudah tahu mana Hitsugaya yang asli.

Hitsugaya berdecak, "Kau buta apa pura-pura buta, Kurosaki?" Kapten mungil itu kali ini melotot tajam. "Atau kamu memang senang karena ada dua _gigai_ yang serupa denganku, 'kan? Jadi bisa _harem_ semaumu, 'kan? Iya 'kan? Iya 'kan?"

Pikiran Ichigo langsung melayang bebas ke surga fantasi. Membayangkan dirinya dikelilingi tiga sosok Hitsugaya yang bersikap manis sambil memanjakan dirinya. Satu Hitsugaya saja sudah membuatnya bahagia. Apalagi tiga? Asoooy... Pasti dahsyat banget!

Tepukan pelan di pipi kirinya membuat Ichigo tersadar dari lamunan mesumnya. Ichigo menoleh dan menatap sosok mungil yang berada di sampingnya.

"Dia itu palsu. Aku yang asli," kata sosok mungil itu.

"APAAAAA...?" Hitsugaya yang asli berteriak dengan suara melengking. "Kau..." kali ini sepasang mata Hitsugaya langsung menyambar _gigai_ penggoda—yang memeluk mesra lengan Ichigo—itu. "Cepat lepaskan, Kurosaki."

Namun tiba-tiba _gigai_ penggoda itu semakin memperat rangkulan di lengan Ichigo. Kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di lengan pemuda berambut _orange_. Hitsugaya tersengat melihat hal itu. _Deathglare_nya semakin meningkat. Murka sudah.

Dengan gerakan cepat Hitsugaya menarik Ichigo dari cengkraman gigai penggoda itu. Setelah Ichigo terlepas dari cengkraman _gigai_ itu, Hitsugaya langsung mencengkram kerah baju depan _gigai_ penggoda itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"**KAMU PIKIR KAMU SIAPA? SEENAKNYA MENGATAKAN KALAU KAMU ASLI DAN AKU ITU PALSU, HAH?**" Hitsugaya mengamuk. Ichigo tanpa sadar mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang. Memperhatikan pertengkaran dua sosok serupa yang identik itu dari jarak aman. Pertengkaran itu semakin memanas—dimana Hitsugaya yang asli mengamuk luar biasa. Sedangkan Hitsugaya yang palsu cuma diam mendengarkan. Membuat Ichigo yang sedari tadi jadi penonton akhirnya melejit ke luar kamar. Dia tidak tahan lagi untuk buang air kecil.

Sedikit tergesa Ichigo menuju kamar mandinya. Memutar kenop pintu dan melangkah masuk. Buru-buru menuju toilet dan melepaskan hasrat yang ditahannya. Selesai melepaskan hasratnya, Ichigo menarik resletingnya, kemudian balik badan—siap berjalan ke luar jika saja suara air kran di dalam kamar mandi itu tidak berbunyi dan menghentikan langkahnya. Penasaran, Ichigo mendekati tempat berendam yang tertutup dengan tirai gorden—dengan langkah kaki mengendap-endap tanpa sadar.

Siapa yang berada di dalam tempat berendam itu? Pikir Ichigo dalam hati. Yuzu? Karin? Atau si jengot itu? Ichigo mengibaskan pikirannya. Mana mungkin ketiga orang itu. Tadi pagi dia sendiri lihat kok dengan mata kepala sendiri jengot itu pergi bersama kedua adik perempuannya untuk berlibur di hotel. Atau jangan-jangan... Arwah? Bisa jadi. Kan kediaman Kurosaki ini langganan para arwah mampir.

Ichigo mendengus. Arwah sialan itu harus diceramahinya—lebih tepat memarahinya—sebelum dia mengirimnya ke _soul society_ dengan _konsou_nya nanti.

_Sraaak!_

Ichigo membuka tirai yang menutup tempat berendam itu. Alangkah terkejutnya dia begitu tahu siapa yang berada di dalam tempat berendam itu. Mulut Ichigo langsung ternganga begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya. _Gigai_ yang identik seperti Hitsugaya, tengah berendam dengan baju seutuhnya. Bagian bahu kanan _gigai_ itu tersingkap. Menunjukkan bahu putih mulusnya. Raut wajah polos itu menatap Ichigo.

Nyaris saja Ichigo melompat masuk ke dalam tempat berendam jika saja dia tidak menahan dirinya. Sepertinya hari ini dirinya diuji habis-habisan. _Author_ pasti sengaja menyiksanya seperti ini.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?" tanya Ichigo setelah menguasai dirinya untuk tidak melihat bahu putih mulus yang tersingkap itu.

"Berendam," kata _gigai_ itu dengan wajah polos.

"Maksudku, untuk apa kamu berendam? Dan kenapa kamu pakai baju?" Ichigo merutuk dirinya. Kenapa pertanyaan terakhirnya seperti itu?

"Aku kepanasan. Makanya kemari untuk berendam," jeda sejenak, "jadi kalau berendam disini musti lepas baju, ya?" tanyanya polos.

Rasanya Ichigo ingin membenturkan kepalanya di dinding. Kenapa _gigai_ satu ini harus balik bertanya dengan raut wajah polos?

Ichigo langsung balik badan untuk mengambil handuk.

"Ayo cepat keluar dari tempat berendam itu," ucap Ichigo. Sosok mungil itu menurut. Kemudian berdiri dan melangkah ke luar dari tempat berendam. Tapi—

"Eh?" tanpa sengaja kakinya tergelincir dan membuat tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Ichigo yang melihat itu refleks menahan sosok mungil itu sebelum membentur lantai. Dan alhasil Ichigo yang membentur lantai lebih dulu—dengan pantatnya. Ichigo meringis panjang. Kemudian menatap sosok mungil di pelukannya.

"Hey, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir. Sosok mungil itu mendongak.

"—Ya..."

Ichigo tersenyum lega. Kemudian membungkus sosok mungil itu dengan handuk yang diambilnya.

"Keringkan badanmu dengan handuk itu," kata Ichigo, sembari berdiri. Tangan kanannya terulur ke arah sosok mungil itu. Membantunya hingga berdiri.

"Terus... Aku pakai baju ganti apa?" Ichigo terdiam sejenak. Mungkin baju adiknya—Karin—bisa dipakaikan pada sosok mungil ini. "Tunggu disini. Akan ku ambilkan baju ganti."

Ichigo langsung melangkah ke luar kamar mandi. Menuju kamar kedua adik perempuannya. Mencari-cari baju Karin. Begitu mendapat baju dan celana pendek Karin, Ichigo langsung kembali menuju kamar mandi.

"Ini, aku bawakan kamu baju gan—" Ichigo menjatuhkan baju yang dibawanya. Mematung di tempatnya berdiri. Sosok mungil itu tengah berdiri dengan raut wajah polosnya. Bukan, bukan. Bukan raut wajah polos itu yang membuat Ichigo mematung dengan mulut ternganga. Tapi karena sosok mungil itu memakai baju putih polos miliknya yang jelas kebesaran. Membuatnya jadi tampak manis. Apalagi paha putih mulusnya itu terekspos tanpa halangan.

_Glek._ Ichigo menelan ludah susah payah untuk kesekian kalinya. Sosok itu persis seperti malaikat kecil yang jatuh ke bumi. Imut sekaliiiii...

"Ke—kenapa kamu pakai baju itu?" Ichigo bertanya dengan suara tercekat. Padahal matanya tidak henti-hentinya menatap paha putih mulus itu.

"Kamu lama mencari baju ganti. Jadi aku pakai saja baju yang terlipat di keranjang itu," jawab sosok mungil itu, sambil menunjuk keranjang baju bersih.

"Owh—ya sudah. Ayo ke luar dari si—"

"Ho'... Jadi disini kamu ternyata Kurosaki..."

Ichigo terkesiap. Suara dari belakang punggungnya jelas saja membuatnya terdiam. Ichigo menoleh ke belakang dengan muka _horor_. _Reiatsu_ Hitsugaya membuatnya merinding.

"—Toushiro…"

Hitsugaya menoleh ke dalam kamar mandi. Kedua matanya membulat maksimal begitu melihat sosok yang identik dengan dirinya itu memakai baju yang jelas mengundang para serigala-serigala lapar seperti Ichigo contohnya.

"**KENAPA KAMU PAKAI BAJU SEPERTI ITU?**" seru Hitsugaya kalap sambil menunjuk-nunjuk sosok mungil yang identik dengan dirinya.

"Dengar dulu Toushiro. Sebenarnya—"

Kedua mata Hitsugaya langsung menyambar Ichigo, "Apa yang kamu lakukan padanya Kurosaki?" desisnya tajam. Seolah Ichigo baru saja memperkosa anak gadisnya.

"Tunggu, Toushiro! Kamu jangan salah paham dulu," Ichigo berusaha menjelaskan, "kalau kamu tidak percaya. Kamu bisa tanyakan sendiri padanya."

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu?" Hitsugaya menatap sosok yang identik dengan dirinya itu.

Sosok itu terdiam sejenak. Ia menoleh ke arah Ichigo—yang tengah menatapnya penuh harap agar menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Tapi—

"Kami berdua tadi bersenang-senang di dalam," katanya dengan wajah polos. Ichigo ternganga. Bahkan sosok mungil yang tadi dianggapnya sebagai malaikat sekarang menjadi iblis. Oh, _god_. Ichigo sadar. Dia tidak bisa lari dari amukan Hitsugaya Toushiro yang asli.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kurosaki... Kurosaki..."

Ichigo membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Sosok Hitsugaya menatapnya dengan sorot mata khawatir. Ichigo bergerak bangun dari tidurnya.

"Toushiro...?" Hitsugaya menghela napas lega.

"Syukurlah kamu sudah sadar."

Ichigo mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. Mencoba mencari kesadarannya.

"Ini jam berapa?" tanyanya.

"Jam 7 malam."

"Owh—"

Hening. Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya di dalam kamar. "Mana dua _gigai_ itu, Toushiro?"

"Sudah dibawa kembali oleh Shihouin-_san_ sejam yang lalu," kata Hitsugaya. "Kurosaki..." Ichigo menoleh. Dilihatnya Kapten mungilnya tengah menunduk.

"Ada apa, Toushiro?"

"Maaf... Karena sikapku tadi..." ucapnya pelan, hampir berbisik. Ichigo tersenyum lembut. Tangan kanannya terulur dan menarik tubuh mungil itu mendekat ke arahnya. Dikecupnya lembut puncak kepala Hitsugaya. Kemudian mengelus-elus punggung Hitsugaya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak memikirkannya kok. Lagipula—" Ichigo menggantung kalimatnya. Membuat Hitsugaya mendongakkan kepalanya. "—Lagipula. Menyenangkan juga melihat kamu yang biasanya tenang jadi tidak bisa menahan emosi karena dua _gigai_ yang identik seperti dirimu itu." Ichigo tersenyum dengan makna tidak terbaca.

Hitsugaya cemberut. Membuat raut wajahnya jadi tampak manis. "Apa maksudmu?"

Ichigo tertawa pelan. Kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Hitsugaya, "Kau cemburu, 'kan?"

Semburat merah langsung menjalar di kedua pipi Hitsugaya. Apa yang dikatakan Ichigo tepat sasaran!

"Kurosaki...!" Hitsugaya siap melayangkan kembali sebuah cubitan, tapi kalah cepat karena Ichigo mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangannya.

"Sudah cukup tubuhku biru-biru karena dicubit. Sebagai pembalasannya—" Ichigo menyeringai. Membuat Hitsugaya tersentak. Kemudian berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Ichigo. Ichigo terkekeh ringan. Lengan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Hitsugaya—menariknya ke dalam pelukan, hingga tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka.

Sadar bahwa dirinya sudah terkunci oleh pelukan Ichigo, Hitsugaya mengentikan aksi rontaannya. Membiarkan Ichigo yang mengecup lembut kening atasnya, dan membawa bibirnya ke dalam ciuman yang dalam.

Ciuman itu berakhir saat keduanya kehabisan oksigen. Ichigo kembali mengecup puncak kepala Hitsugaya dan berbisik, "Kau tahu, Toushiro? Aku lebih bersyukur memiliki satu orang saja Hitsugaya Toushiro daripada lebih."

Hitsugaya meninju pelan dada Ichigo. Menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Kau _special_, Toushiro."

"Kurosakiiiii..."

Ichigo hanya bisa tertawa lepas melihat muka Hitsugaya yang merah padam karena perkataannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tok tok tok!_

Bunyi ketukan di jendela kamarnya membuat Ichigo terbangun dari tidurnya. Ogah-ogahan dia bangun dari tidurnya—berusaha tidak membangunkan Kapten mungil yang masih tertidur di sampingnya. Ichigo melirik jam weker kecil di atas meja belajarnya. Jam 5 pagi. Siapa yang sepagi ini mengetuk jendela kamarnya?

Ichigo menyibakkan gorden dan membuka jendela kamarnya. Langit masih tampak gelap karena matahari yang belum muncul. Sambil menguap, Ichigo menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Mencari siapa yang mengetuk jendela kamarnya tadi.

Baru saja Ichigo akan berbalik untuk meneruskan tidurnya lagi, sosok Urahara—yang tengah berdiri di atas sebuah atap rumah—mengagetkannya.

"_Doorprize_ untukmu, Kurosaki-_san_!" seru Urahara riang. Setelah itu dia menghilang.

"Hah?" Ichigo ternganga, "apa maksud—" Kalimat Ichigo terhenti saat kedua sosok dengan cepat melesat masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ichigo berbalik dan menatap kedua sosok itu. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu tercekat begitu melihat siapa kedua sosok itu. "Kalian—"

**.**

**.**

"Toushiro..."

"Nngh—" Hitsugaya merubah posisi tidurnya. Bergelung di dalam selimutnya.

"Toushiro~"

Akhirnya Hitsugaya membuka kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Menyingkirkan selimut yang menutupinya, dan bergerak bangun. Hitsugaya mengucek kedua matanya sambil sesekali menguap kecil.

"_Ohayou_, Toushiro..."

Seketika Hitsugaya langsung sadar dari ngantuknya. Sapaan dan panggilan tadi kayaknya terdengar dua suara deh. Hitsugaya mengangkat wajahnya dan mematung di tempatnya. Dua orang yang mirip dengan Ichigo berada tepat di depan dan di sampingnya.

"Jam 5 pagi tadi Urahara sialan itu mengantar dua orang itu," jelas satu suara dari samping kiri. Hitsugaya menoleh. Seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ tengah duduk di sebuah kursi depan meja belajar. "Kali ini sepertinya Urahara ingin mengerjaiku. Setelah mengerjaimu kemarin, Toushiro." Ichigo menarik napas, "aku yang asli. Mereka berdua itu hanya tiruan."

Muka Hitsugaya memucat. Sekarang dirinya yang akan merasakan seharian bagaimana di kelilingi oleh tiga orang Kurosaki Ichigo yang beridentik sama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN :**

Iya aku tau pasti humornya garing. Maklumi aku karena bukan pelawak #orz

Untuk Saku, smoga tidak lumutan menunggu fic _request_mu sejak bulan lalu ini ya #nyengir

Yosh! Seperti yang aku katakan di atas. Ini fic terakhir aku sebelum _hiatus_. Alasan pertama aku _hiatus_ karena kuliah. Alasan kedua aku _hiatus _karena ini bulan puasa, jadi aku nggak bisa _update_/_publish_ fic rate M. Alasan ketiga karena aku sering mengikuti _mood_ kalo mengetik.

Aku tidak bisa janji ya begitu balik dari _hiatus_ bakal _update_ tu fic-fic _multichap_. Doakan saja agar tugas-tugas dari dosen nggak bejibun, hingga aku punya sedikit waktu untuk curi-curi mengetik tu fic-fic yang belom _update._

Adakah yang mau meninggalkan tanggapan kalian setelah membaca fic ini? :)


End file.
